As a frequency band of PHS (Personal Handy-phone System), 1884.5 MHz to 1915.7 MHz are allocated. In the frequency band, 1893.5 MHz to 1906.1 MHz are a common band for public and private use. In the common band, public PHS, private PHS, DECT (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications) and the like are available.
In future, in the common band, it is expected to use an XGP (eXtended Global Platform) wireless communication method that realizes M2M (Machine-to-Machine), IoT (Internet of Things) and the like, and a high quality communication service of high speed, low delay and the like is considered.
For example, in a TD-LTE (Time Division duplex-Long Term Evolution) wireless communication method used in the XGP method, a carrier used in transmission may take frequency bandwidths (hereinafter, referred to as bandwidths) of 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, and 20 MHz (Non-Patent Literatures 1 and 2, and the like). The number of resource blocks (RBs) included in each bandwidth is 6 RBs, 15 RBs, 25 RBs, 50 RBs, and 100 RBs, respectively, and the communication speed becomes fast as the bandwidth is widened.